


Bonding

by Citron0



Series: Gaster and Sans Mayhem [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Unethical Experimentation, maybe fluff?, vaguely gaster/sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron0/pseuds/Citron0
Summary: A retelling of the flashback from "A Trip Down Memory Lane's" chapter 3.





	Bonding

Gaster rushed up to me blushing, "Sans, Sans. You have to see this!"  
He grabbed my carpals. "Doc, are you high or something? I've never seen you act this way." He opened the locked door with the label that claimed it was under 'construction' with his free hand. Just then, I noticed it had a large perfectly circular hole through it.  
"Doc, what happened to your hand!?"  
"I'll tell you in a moment." He muttered. I looked up at him quizzically. He slammed the door shut behind me and locked it once more.  
"This room is where I've been working on my artificial magic experiments."  
I nodded, "Yeah, you said you were going to apply it to the elderly and the crippled."  
"Correct, my colleague, but, of course, I can't expect to release this until I've tested it on someone. Who better than myself?" He gestured to his hands.  
I gulped, "Y-you mean, you got those holes from the artificial magic experiments?"  
"Precisely. I have yet to show you their true potential!" He summoned-- something that resembled the skull of a cow, cat, and lizard. It was bizarre, but I said nothing, aware of his feelings.  
"The holes were formed during the bonding process."  
The white lights he had for pupils vanished as he said, "And, you're next to try it." I headed for the door; he wasn't facing me. He pressed melodic pattern of buttons and another-- thing came out.  
"This one isn't bonded yet so, you can have it." He commented offhandedly. It's eyes pierced through me; I couldn't look away– even when I tried.  
Sweat beaded on my skull, "N-no– thanks? I don't need this thing, I can handle myself on my own."  
"It would most likely be very helpful to you."  
My gaze still glued to the creature, I shouted softly, my words laced with anxiety, "No, Doc. I don't want this." I tripped over a toolbox and found myself face-to-face with the artificial creature. Breathing heavy, I reached out to it and pet the sides of its face.  
I murmured, "There are better people out there than me. Who actually need one of these." It leaned into my touch, which caused me to shiver. It then made a strange sound, and I– having been naïve to it– was cleanly shot through the hand with a white lazer. It felt like scalding water and an acid burn all at one. I toppled over whilst hissing in agony.  
"What the hell, man?!" I exclaimed as I stood up in immense pain, clinching my hand. I examined the shot wound for a second: it was a perfect Bull's eye. I watched it while still pissed off, until I noticed that expression on its face. Predatory yet playful.  
"Uh oh!" I ran for the hills, finally breaking eye contact.  
It chirped like a sparrow, and Gaster suddenly spoke, nonchalant, "Oh, yeah. If it doesn't mark your other hand, you'll die after, like, a week."  
"WHAT!?" I shrieked, then I remembered that thing! I looked around for it only to find it in my shirt.  
I pulled it out, "Get out of there!" I spat under my breath.  
It then clamped onto my other, unmarked hand. "N-NO–!" That strange sound came and left in a quarter of a second. I'm pretty sure those on the floors above and below us heard my shriek; my voice was hoarse afterwards.

I felt a surge of energy seep through my bones; I felt so exposed. My eyes exploded, or at least felt like it exploded. Blue light flooded the room. I looked at that thing, its eyes were glowing like mine. There and then– and probably long before this– I was officially freaked out. I grabbed at the curtains screaming and swearing like a sailor, which was inherently causing my eyes to increase the flickering light's brightness.

My right eye almost burnt itself out before G could take action. Gaster took a sip of his coffee and realized what was happening. "Sans!" He grabbed a syringe with a yellow fluid inside and jabbed it into one of my legs like an EpiPen. I calmed down a little and stared at him, relieved it was a sedative. Starting to feel the effects of the fluid, I dizzily approached the old sofa in the room and collapsed on it.

I woke up in my bed the next day. For a time, I thought it really was just all a dream. Then, I saw it. Staring at me, worried. I backed up as much as I could in that bed. I wiped what I thought was drool from my mouth to see it was yellow. Yellow. Like the fluid he used on me. Are they one in the same? I studied the surroundings, only to find that the room I was in, wasn't mine. It was a simulation of my room. I wobbled as I stood up. The thing kept catching me every time I'd almost fall over. Four times, it was. I shoved it away every time. I exited the building and was met by Dr. Gaster.  
"Oh, Sans, I'm glad you're awake." I squinted at him, the whole room suddenly seemed much brighter than it had before. Four of the abominations formed around in a circular pattern and dragged me wherever I wished to go.  
I turned to Gaster with pleading eyes, "How do I get them to go away?!"  
The *Royal Scientist* shrugged and said, "Not sure, I just sort of feel it."  
I tried and failed to compose myself before I commanded to the little beasts, "Go away!" 

To put it bluntly, nothing happened; well, my voice *did* crack, but nothing *of note* occurred. Sweating profusely, I made a b-line for the nearest exit, wanting nothing more than to go back to my *real* home. However, I froze at the doorway as embarrassment seeped into my bones. *Papyrus is probably worried sick* , I thought. I can't go home unless my hands are covered or filled. I hate to admit it, but I sort of have to go for 'Door No. 1.'

I wiped my skull off with my lab coat's sleeve before scanning the room for gloves. *Perhaps I need to buy some on the way back?* I gulped and vaguely imitated their weird bird calls, which came out spookily well. They all stared at me, eyes glowing, expectant. My gaze shifted to the floor for a second, "Uh, please leave?" I didn't want them to shoot at me again.

"Hey, what do you call these fucking cretans?" I asked then pointed at one. "Well, they're antimatter cannons that attach to the magic of a monster. They become an extension of the user, and are only used with stimuli they gather from the instincts of that monster. That being said, I have not named them yet." "…So, since you made them, you could call them: 'gaster blasters?'" Missing the joke, he proceeded, "Yes, you could. Or just 'blasters' for short. Are you growing attached to them?" "No, I just want them to go away." Gaster smirked, knowing something I did not, "If that's what you really wanted, you would've gotten rid of them by now." I, too, missed the queue and thought of destroying them in order to get rid myself of 'em.

** I summoned a couple of bones and attempted to attack them. Gaster grabbed my hand and scolded me, "No, do not do that! They are extensions of you–" I cut him off glaring back, azure light shone on his features, "Bullshit, they are nothing like me! You used me as a **lab rat** for another one of your *rejected projects.* It's bad enough that I let you do that out of pity before–!" "I thought you liked being able to take 'shortcuts,' as you put it." He whispered. "That's not the point and you know it! Stop trying to derail the argument." At some point, the cyan glow danced with saffron as my sense of justice made itself known. This passion felt so unfamiliar to me, what was in that syringe?

At that moment, I finally noticed that I wasn't walking. The blasters were carrying me. "Kind of." I sighed longing for a reset, "Good, good. The closer you are the better you can work with them. From the bonding session, I was almost positive that you'd reject them." He asked me, "Sans, where do you want to go?" "Home, frankly. Today's my day off." He nodded, "Very well, but I suggest we hold off on that until you can practice some restraint with the blasters."

He held my wrist and dragged me to a hardly used training room. The room was huge and had bleachers in it for some reason. As I was taking in the sights, Gaster held a syringe in one hand and a lever in another. I chuckled nervously as several blasters spawned. "No, not the syringe again." He jammed it into the same spot as before. "It won't take longer than a moment." I coughed and fell onto a couple of blasters. An adrenaline rush surged through me. 

My dream was as weird as fuck: those gaster blasters were all over the place making their weird-ass noices. The holes in my palms had turned into donuts, and then I woke up. A blaster was all up in my face, "Shoo." I said drowsily. I was so exhausted, it was probably because of all the blasters that I keep unintentionally making.  
"Gaster~," I moaned, "Where are you? What'd you do to my eyes?" By this point I was sure that the blasters were pretty much the only thing allowing me to go anywhere. I fell asleep soon after they picked me up.

This was bizzare, but oddly relaxing. I came to with me using a blaster as a pillow. This isn't so bad, just– I'm going to have to wear mittens from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but it's probably better that way.


End file.
